1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hand-held power tools and, more particularly, to a handle for use with hand-held power tools and a method of mounting the handle onto a power tool.
2. Prior Art
Chain saws and other hand-held power tools are commonly driven by a small light weight internal combustion engine normally operating at a relatively high speed of over 5000 rpm. A power tool commonly has at least one handle such that the operator can securely hold the tool and manipulate the tool as desired. For a power tool such as a chain saw, the chain saw generally comprises two handles; a rear handle formed from the chain saw housing and intended to be grasped by a first hand of an operator and a forward second handle intended to be grasped by the other hand of the operator. Various different shapes and types of chain saw front handles have been disclosed in the prior art. However, it has been found to be desirable to provide a relatively large front handle for the operator of the chain saw to grasp the handle at various locations such that the operator can more properly operate and manipulate the chain saw with added safety.
Generally, in locations such as the west coast of the United States, trees having 3 or 4 feet diameters are located on sloped mountain sides. In order for an operator to cut these types of trees, due to the relative direction of growth, an operator must be able to not only orient the chain saw at different angles, but also operate the chain saw from either the right or left side of the chain saw. It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a handle for a power tool such as a chain saw which allows an operator multiple grasping positions with added safety.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a handle for a power tool such as a chain saw wherein the handle provides for use of the tool with either a left handed or right handed orientation of the tool without significantly increasing the overall size of the handle.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide for a two piece handle for a power tool such as a chain saw wherein the pieces form a structurally rigid closed loop.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a handle for a power tool such as a chain saw which can substantially encircle a portion of the housing of the power tool.